The State of Dreaming
by bittersweet hurricane
Summary: AU 1920's. Stefan turns Caroline. They both join Klaus and Rebekah, and the four of them have the time of their lives. Unfortunately, Klaus makes them forget about him and his sister. Sort of like the show, but includes some changes and twists.
1. Chapter 1

Stefan has been draining blood from people's bodies for the past few weeks. It was starting to get boring, actually. But he really loved it. He loved how his teeth plunged into their necks and sucked all the blood out of them. He loved the taste. And he can't make himself stop.

He takes a last swig from his drink and heads out of the bar. It was one of the most famous bars in Chicago, and it's also one of his favourites. It was called _Serenity_. He went to the back and saw a fine young blonde smoking a cigar all by herself. She looked very beautiful and she was wearing a red cocktail dress that hugged her curves almost perfectly. She could already pass off as a goddess.

He suddenly had an idea.

Stefan approached the blonde girl and said, "Hello there, sweetheart." She looked up at him with those baby blue eyes and threw her cigar away.

"Can I help you?" She crossed her arms as she spoke.

Stefan only smirked and cut open his wrist with his teeth. The girl looked at him like he was going mad. "What's your name?"

The girl was a bit freaked out, but she managed to speak. "C-Caroline. Caroline Forbes."

"Well, Caroline. You're in for a treat." He shoved his wrist to her mouth and forced her to drink his blood. His idea was to turn this pretty lady into one of his own kind and make her his… companion.

Caroline almost choked because of the blood. She was now officially freaked out and absolutely terrified. "What are you doing to me?"

Stefan just smiled at her and said, "Right now? Well, I'm gonna kill you." And he snapped her neck in an instant.

He picked her body up and rushed to his apartment. He put her down on the bed, and went out again to fetch a human. She needed blood to finish the transition, so he brought with him two human girls.

He waited for an hour, and finally, she woke up.

"Where am I?" She sat up and spoke again. "Do you have something to eat?"

Stefan stifled a giggle and pointed at the two girls. "Help yourself. If you want more, just say so."

Caroline didn't notice that her teeth suddenly bared on them. She touched her fangs and asked, "What is happening to me?"

"You're in transition."

She was puzzled. "Transition?"

"You're going to be a vampire."

Caroline felt bewildered. _A vampire? Since when did vampires exist? _"I thought vampires were just part of myths."

"Well, obviously, you've thought wrong. Now drink up."

Caroline was swiftly by the first girl's side and she plunged her teeth into her skin. It felt amazing. The blood was addicting. She couldn't get enough of it, and she couldn't stop herself from drinking from the girl. She knew it was wrong, but she'll have time to regret for eternity.

When the blood was all drained, she moved on to the next one. Stefan just watched her, and felt a little bit of pride because of what he's done.

Suddenly, she started sobbing. She curled up into a ball and cried like a baby. She just realised that she just became a murderer. And she can't take that back.

Stefan sat by her side and patted her on the back. "Hey, hey, it's okay. We all have our bad days. Come on, dear Caroline, please stop crying."

After a few minutes, she stopped crying. "Go into the bathroom and wash up. Wouldn't want anyone to see that your face is full of blood, would we?" He sat up from his spot and got something from his cabinet. "Wear these first. I'll buy you new clothes tomorrow."

Caroline didn't say anything and got the clothes. She went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. She thought about what just happened. She almost started to cry, but she was afraid the guy outside might hear her, so she stopped herself.

After her hot shower, she got into the clothes he gave her. She looked at herself in the mirror and said, "I'm a murderer. A monster." And this time, she couldn't stop herself from sobbing.

The guy started knocking at the door. "Caroline, are you ok in there?"

Caroline wiped her tears and replied, "Yeah, I'm done."

"I'm sorry, I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Stefan Salvatore." He brought out his hand, and she shook it.

She looked at him with lots of hatred because of what he's done to her. "Why did you do this to me?" No one should deserve this. He also shouldn't have deserved being turned into a monster. Caroline started sobbing again and pounded her fists against his chest. Stefan did nothing, since he knew he deserved it.

"I'm sorry, but I promise that I will not let anything happen to you."

She looked at him, but the hate was all gone. There was no emotion in her eyes. He pulled her into a hug, and she continued sobbing in his arms, until she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been exactly a week since Caroline became a vampire. Everything was actually going pretty well for her. Stefan taught her everything that she knows, and walking in daylight wasn't a problem. A certain witch who owed Stefan a favour made her a daylight ring.

Caroline was sitting by the window by herself while reading a book. Books have become her entertainment for the past few days. Stefan wouldn't let her go with him to the place he goes to during night time. He says it's too dangerous for her and she might attract some attention. Once, she tried to follow him, but it was a mistake. Stefan found out before he even got to the place, and a very unpleasant scolding followed suit.

But tonight, he promised her that he would take her out to meet some friends of his. The only thing she knew about them is that they're vampires. She wondered how their meeting would be like and she also hoped that they were going to be good friends too.

She wanted to know where they were going exactly, and she was constantly asking Stefan about it. But he really didn't plan on telling her until they were already there.

"Can you give me clues as to where we're going?" When Stefan didn't answer, she asked again. " At least one clue?" she pleaded with her puppy eyes.

Stefan only chuckled and shook his head. "It's still a secret."

Caroline blew a raspberry in response and crossed her arms. Stefan laughed at how childish she acted. He actually enjoyed her company and he was very glad that he met her. It was almost as if he had a little sister of his own.

* * *

Stefan knocked on the wooden door for the tenth time. Caroline was taking so long to prepare and he already knew they were going to be late if she doesn't finish in five minutes. "Caroline! What the hell is taking you so long?"

"I'll be finished in a few minutes, I'm just fixing my hair."

After three minutes, which, by the way, felt like an hour, the door finally opened and revealed a very gorgeous woman in a red flapper dress with lots of shiny beads on it. Her hair was pulled up in a French twist, and she looked really elegant. Stefan remembered the first night he saw her and how he thought of her as a goddess. He would definitely say it again right now.

They went outside and Stefan drove to the designated place. All Caroline could see was a small building with a black door in front of it. Many cars were parked outside, and she could also see some people talking and laughing.

When they were inside, Caroline was thrilled. The place looked wonderful. There was a big stage on the center, and a very bright chandelier hung on the ceiling. Caroline could see booths by the walls and tables and chairs were arranged very neatly. All of the people seemed to be very happy.

The woman who was singing pleasant music on the stage saw them come in. "Nice to see you again, Mr. Salvatore. Do introduce me to your date." Stefan smiled and nodded at her.

A woman and a man came up to them. The woman had a glass of champagne in her hands. She had blonde hair and was wearing a gorgeous white flapper dress. She looked very pretty with her hair pulled up. The man was blond too and he looked very dapper. He was wearing a white tuxedo with a black bow-tie and Caroline couldn't stop staring at his beautiful blue orbs. Apparently, Stefan knew them because when Caroline looked at him, he was smiling at them.

"Ah, my friend," the man said. "Who is this lovely girl you're with?"

"Niklaus, Rebekah, meet Caroline. Caroline, meet Niklaus and Rebekah. She's my companion and I think of her as a little sister."

Rebekah smiled and offered Caroline her hand. "So nice to meet you, Caroline. Stefan has told us a lot about you."

Caroline shook it and smiled. "It's so nice to meet you too. I hope we could be good friends."

In a second, Niklaus offered his hand too and she gladly shook it. "My name's Niklaus, but you can call me Nik."

Both of them couldn't take their eyes off each other. Rebekah and Stefan noticed this, so Rebekah said, "Nik, Stefan and I are heading to the bar to get some drinks. Why don't you two get acquainted?" she smiled and left.

* * *

"So, since when have you been friends with Stefan?" Caroline didn't wait for him to speak up because she assumed that he has lost his voice. Nik thought that she was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen, and he fancied her at the moment he set eyes on her.

"Since two weeks ago." He smiled while reminiscing about the first time they met. He thought Stefan was a bad and dangerous guy to associate with, but he was wrong. He turned out to be great company. "I met him through my sister, Rebekah. He's like a brother to me. He's also a very skilled vampire, which is one of the things I like about him." Caroline didn't understand what he said after _two weeks ago_ because his accent distracted her. It was like music to her ears, and she wanted to hear more.

She was about to say something but Nik beat her to it. "Would you like to dance, love?" he asked while offering his hand.

Caroline was pleased. She was waiting for him to ask her since Stefan and Rebekah left them. She accepted it and said, "Yes."

Nik gladly escorted Caroline to the dance floor, and together they started swaying to the music. He left enough space between them so he could see her lovely face. They gazed at each other's eyes for a long time. Finally, Nik spoke up. "You look very beautiful."

Caroline blushed. She was used to these kinds of compliments, but when he said it, her heart skipped a beat. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

Nik spun her around and closed the distance between them. They gazed at each other's eyes again, and Caroline felt very nervous because his face was only inches away from his. Nik glanced at her lips, and he was almost going to kiss her, but something interrupted their moment.


	3. Chapter 3

omg HI GUYS I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy... with stuff. hehe.

* * *

Someone bumped into Caroline.

It was a girl and she looked very stunning in her long lavender-coloured dress. She had strawberry blonde hair, which complemented her dress very well. Her eyes were grey and she had a thin mouth. She almost looked like an angel.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." She smirked at Caroline and looked at Niklaus. Caroline noticed that she looked at him like she knew him very well, and she was right.

"Hello, Nik. Long time no see. I hear your daddy's in town. Should I tell him that I saw his little boy hanging out in Chicago?" Nik tensed and glared at her. Caroline was a bit confused about what the stranger said. She wanted to know more about it, but she didn't want the atmosphere to be awkward.

"Olivia. What in the world are you doing here, sweetheart?" Nik flashed a fake smile at her.

"Nothing much, just visiting. How are you? And who is this lovely lady?"

Niklaus defensively put his arm around Caroline and said, "It's none of your business. Why don't you just leave before I tear you into pieces?"

Olivia just laughed and was gone in a millisecond.

"Who was she?" asked Caroline. The girl irked her curiosity very much. She was also a bit mad because she interrupted them. Why did she say that about Nik's father?

"No one. Just an old family friend of mine." Niklaus used a 'this-conversation-ends-now' tone and led Caroline to where Stefan and Rebekah were sitting.

"What was that all about, brother? Is Olivia the bitch back to ruin our lives? Again?"

Nik looked at her cautiously. It was like he was telling her to shut up through his eyes. "Pretty much so. I think Caroline and Stefan need to leave. Right, Stefan?"

"But we haven't even been here for an hour," Caroline whined. It was unfair. She wanted to stay and get to know Nik and Rebekah more. But because of that Olivia girl, she wasn't able to. _Why can't things go my way?__ Ugh._

"We'll see each other next time, love. I promise."

* * *

Caroline and Stefan were home after a 20-minute drive from the place. Caroline felt a bit disappointed because of what happened. She wanted to know more about the incident, so she decided to ask Stefan.

"Why did Nik ask for us to leave, Stefan? Doesn't he want us there?" It was actually a bit weird for Caroline because this was the first time she has ever been interested in a boy. Er, a man.

"You're not supposed to know, Care. It's his own business, and we shouldn't gossip about it."

"You're so unfair."

"And you're so naïve." Caroline stuck out her tongue at him in response. _She really is a bit naïve,_ Stefan thought.

"I'm hungry. Let's go hunting." Come to think of it, Caroline hasn't eaten since yesterday, and she swears she's going to eat hundreds of humans if she doesn't eat now.

"Okay, but you should control yourself. Wouldn't want anybody finding out about us, would we?"

* * *

"Nik, what did Olivia say? Is it something about Mikael?" Rebekah sounded worried. She didn't want to run from her father anymore, but she didn't tell Nik about it because he might get angry at her.

"Yes, it is about him. She said that he's in town. We better get a move on soon if we don't want him finding us." Nik sipped from his glass of scotch and looked directly at Rebekah. "Where do you want to go next, though? Paris? Spain? Greece?"

Rebekah didn't know what to answer. All she wanted was to stay here. With Stefan. But she was sure that Nik wouldn't allow it. "I don't really know. When are we leaving?"

"I'm not sure, but soon." Nik stood up from his seat and finished his drink. "I'm going out to hunt. Don't wait up for me, just go home."

* * *

His mind was spinning. He didn't know what to do. He was afraid that his father might catch them, but he didn't want to leave. Yet.

And Caroline. Oh dear Caroline. What was he thinking earlier? Kissing someone you've met for only a few minutes? How pathetic.

Niklaus didn't want to think about a certain blondie anymore, so he went off to find his prey. After a few minutes of walking, he saw a young brunette in a silver dress along the dark alley near a department store. Probably going home from a pub. He could already imagine himself drinking from her; tasting the sweetness of her blood…

Nik was beside her in an instant. The girl was surprised that she jumped and fell on her arse. Nik thought it was funny, but this was no time to laugh.

"Hello madam, may I ask what your name is?" Nik smiled at her. He could hear her racing heartbeat. He really loved those.

The girl was so frightened that she couldn't even speak. "Should I repeat myself, my dear?" asked Nik.

"It's R-Rose, sir," the girl stuttered, and Nik smirked.

"Rose... What a lovely name. Sadly, I bid you goodbye." Nik grabbed her and bit her neck. It felt wonderful. Like pure bliss. To him, the taste of her blood was lovely. Mind you, young ladies were actually one of his favourites. He drank from her until there was no more. He cleaned himself up and dealt with the body.

While Nik was feeding, he made up his mind on when to leave. He'll take Rebekah with him to Rome after two weeks, and in those two weeks, he is going to befriend and woo Miss Caroline Forbes.

* * *

Oh god that was a very bad chapter. I promise that the next one would be good! (At least, I hope so.)

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

FIRST OF ALL, I would like to apologise for the very long delay. I've had a bit of a writer's block for the past few months and I just couldn't come up with anything. But I hope this chapter would please you guys. Don't forget to review!

* * *

It was another cool night at the usual pub and Caroline felt very excited about it. She really enjoys Nik's company, and she's glad that she has a friend like him. Despite the past incident during the previous meeting, they aren't that very awkward with each other, which is a very good thing for Caroline (and Nik) because she wouldn't want to waste a good opportunity to try and win a fine man's heart.

"So what do you do in your spare time?" Nik asks, as he twirled Caroline. They complemented each other very well when dancing, and they both felt comfortable in each other's arms.

"Not much, since I became who I am today. I mean, I do stuff, but I don't have a passion of my own yet." It's true, though. Caroline hasn't been doing anything fun for the past few weeks. It was killing her. Everything would be a lot easier if she was still human. All she did was read books and talk to Stefan. She wanted to finish high school, but that wasn't going to happen in this lifetime. She had to wait for a few years until she can study again. Or maybe wait for a few years so she and Stefan could move to someplace else.

"You should travel with me. Go see the beautiful cities like New York, Paris, Rome. The four of us could go." Caroline wasn't expecting that from him, and she was a bit shocked. She didn't know what to say at first. She never thought of really leaving her hometown. It was where she grew up, and it was where her parents lived. But she knew that in her heart, she wouldn't be able to stay long in Chicago because she's now of different species.

"I-I don't know. Maybe some other time. Just… not now." Nik's face looked a bit disappointed, but he quickly replaced the frown with a small smile.

"It's okay. I know you're not ready since you've been turned just recently, and I understand. Maybe next time." Nik was really disappointed because of her rejection. He was hurt, but he didn't want to show it. Hell, he didn't even know why he was taking an interest in someone like her. For god's sake, he hasn't even taken interest in any girl for a few hundred years now. He tries to ponder on why he fancies Caroline, and he thinks of some valid reasons. A, she's a lovely and caring person. B, she's very beautiful. And C, she's full of light. He likes that the most about her. He imagines himself with her in the future, but it quickly fades away since Mikael, his stepfather, appeared in the image.

Caroline looks at him and smiles. "You haven't told me what you do in your own spare time."

Nik smirked at her statement. "I'll show you." He grabbed at his pocket and took out a piece of paper. Caroline tried to peek, but he wouldn't let her. "This is for you."

He handed it to her. On the paper was a drawing of Caroline, sitting beside a window while reading a book. It looked very beautiful, and it also looked very real. Caroline was very amazed with his talent. He really captured her features very well. On the bottom of the drawing, she noticed that the words "You look lovely tonight – Nik" were written in black ink. "Wow. I mean, wow. You are so good."

Nik grinned at her and tucked the stray strand of hair behind her ear. He gazed at her for a moment, and leaned closer to her face. Caroline was very impatient so she pressed her lips against his softly, and she felt a lot of butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't believe how wonderful this felt. Nik wrapped his arms around her waist while Caroline wrapped hers around his neck. Caroline thought it was very sweet, and after a few minutes, she gasped for air (even if she didn't need it) because she could feel a few pairs of eyes on her. She looked up at Nik's eyes and smiled at him. "You're a good kisser."

"Of course I am. I'm nearly a thousand years old, love. I would have a lot of knowledge and experience about these kinds of things." Caroline would lose her balance and fall is she wasn't a vampire. She felt a bit giddy because of their kiss, and the butterflies in her stomach really didn't help that much.

Caroline laughed at his reply. "Don't brag, _love_." She was hoping she did a good impersonation of him. Nik's smirk confirmed it.

"Well if you don't like me calling you pet names, then just say so, sweetheart."

"Oh no, I wouldn't want that. I think you're being adorable." _Did I just say adorable?_ Caroline wanted to punch herself mentally because of what she said. it was a bit embarrassing. _Since when did vampires become adorable?_

Apparently, Nik thought it was funny. You know, the concept of him being "adorable". "You should come back tomorrow night. I've got another drawing to show to you."

Caroline wondered what it was. And she suddenly thought of an idea. "Why don't you come to our apartment? We could have dinner and a nice, friendly chat."

"That sounds like a great idea."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Well I didn't really want to update because I hardly got reviews for the previous chapter, but I was bored so I came up with this. I hope you all like it and **_**please**__**do review.**_ **I'd really appreciate it! :D**

* * *

Caroline realized that even though she was a vampire, she could not cook any simple meal. Earlier that day, she was freaking out because Nik and Rebekah were going to come to their apartment to have a nice dinner. She wanted to cook something for them (even if their appetite is only reserved for human blood) because it would look like a nice gesture.

She stayed up all night searching her cookbooks, but she was so worried that her cooking would be bad because this would be the first time that she is going to prepare a meal. Ever.

"You're going to be fine, Care. They wouldn't notice because they don't even care about real food," Stefan kept on telling her. He wished she would stop worrying because if she were human, she'd have wrinkles.

"I don't care either, Stefan! I just want to make the perfect meal, okay?" Caroline was being her neurotic self again. She really needed to change that side of her.

After a few flips of pages and blowing of raspberries, Caroline decided on making a steak dinner with mashed potatoes and corn on the side. She hoped that she would get the recipe right because she really wouldn't want to make them think that she can't cook.

"Do you need a hand?" Stefan offered.

"No, please get out of my kitchen, Salvatore," she glared at him. She was afraid that something might go wrong if he gave her a hand.

He put his hands up defensively. "I was just trying to help."

* * *

After a few hours, the meal was finally ready. She admitted she was very excited, and she really wants to see what their reaction would be. She changed into a simple white elegant dress that Stefan bought for her yesterday and put a bit of makeup on. She let her blonde curls fall loose on her shoulders. When she was satisfied, she went out of her room and she found Stefan sprawled on the couch while watching television.

They both heard a faint knock on their door. Stefan was suddenly at the door then he opened it, and Nik and Rebekah came into view. Nik was wearing a black top and black slacks with his coat hanging on his arms. Caroline thought that he looked very handsome even when he's wearing simple clothing. Rebekah was sporting a shiny black dress that hugged her curves perfectly, and Caroline was a bit envious because of her perfect body. She was holding a bottle of wine that looked very expensive.

"Good evening," he began, "you look beautiful tonight, Miss Forbes."

Caroline would have blushed if she had a beating heart. Instead, she smiled at him and replied, "You don't look bad yourself."

It just came into her mind that she doesn't know their last name, so she made a mental note to ask them later.

"I look good too, Niklaus. Why don't you grace me with compliments?" Stefan joked. Nik just glared at him in response.

"So are we just going to stand here and wait for the food to come directly to our mouths?" Rebekah asked sarcastically after kissing Stefan on the cheek.

All of them headed to the dining area and sat on their seats, except for Caroline. She went to get the food she prepared.

"You cooked?" Nik asked after Caroline served the meal.

"I tried," she replied. _This was it_, she thought. She watched them all take a bite and waited for their comments.

Rebekah was the one to speak first. "It's satisfactory," she began, "though you should have added more salt and pepper since it lacks a bit of taste." Caroline beamed at her. She felt very proud of herself for cooking her first meal. Although she did want to know what Nik thought of her cooking.

"What do you think, Nik?" she asked.

Nik looked up from his plate. "Tasty," he said while winking at her. Caroline smiled and continued on finishing her dinner.

* * *

The four of them have been telling each other stories in the sitting room for a few hours. The room was often filled with their laughter and chatters. Stefan shared his gloomy past with them. Caroline thought that it was sad because he doesn't stay in contact with his brother anymore. She has always wanted a sibling, and now she's got Stefan, so in return for making her life special, she will stay with him forever.

While Stefan was telling them all about how he has gotten here, Nik tensed at the mention of the woman he supposedly loved – Katherine. He noticed that Caroline saw his shoulders tense, and gave her a reassuring smile.

"…Katherine has been trapped in the old church for decades, and I decided to move on and forget about her because I knew that she'd never come back to me, or my brother. He still thinks that there's a way to get her out of there, but I thought otherwise so we parted ways."

Rebekah looked sadly at him. "You must have been lonely without the company of your brother," she said and looked at Nik for a few seconds. Caroline was fascinated with their relationship. A tinge of jealousy struck up inside of her. She wished Stefan and her were as close as Rebekah and Nik.

"Well, it's no problem because I switched almost all of my humanity off, so I don't really care about him that much anymore," he responded with a dull tone. Caroline was surprised, she didn't expect him to say that. She realized that she and Stefan have a lot of getting-to-know-more-about-each-other to do.

"Moving on," Nik cleared his throat. "Caroline. Tell us more about yourself," he said.

Caroline really didn't know how to start. Her life wasn't that interesting until Stefan came. "I don't think my life is that interesting," she stated.

Nik raised his eyebrow in response. "I think you're interesting," he quipped.

Rebekah rolled her eyes at what he just said. "Oh please, brother. Stop flattering the girl when you're just going to leave her in the end," she proclaimed. Caroline's head turned to Nik. She distinguished that his face was betraying him. She didn't want to think about it that much, but she had to admit that her heart stung, and she was fighting the urge to let her tears fall down.

Caroline abruptly stood up. "I-I need some air," she stammered. In a second, she was gone. The atmosphere of the room felt depressing. Stefan looked questioningly at the both of them, and Rebekah just shrugged while Nik was looking daggers at his sister.

"How could you say that in front of her?" Nik yelled at her. He looked really mad, and Stefan felt very awkward because they were fighting in front of him. He just sat there and crossed his arms while he watched the two siblings bicker.

"I was only stating the truth, brother," Rebekah snapped and stood up so she was looking down at him.

Nik stood up too and started, "So what? It still doesn't mean that you have to tell her!"

Stefan was confused. "Wait, so you're really going to leave her?" He looked angry too. He thought his best friend was a good match for his "sister", but what he was hearing now made him think about his declarations.

Nik annoyingly looked at him. _I wish these people understood, _he thought to himself. "It's not what you're thinking, mate. It's a lot more complicated than you think."

Stefan glared at him. He did not want to argue with Nik, but he left him no choice. He liked Caroline very much, and he treats her as his sister, and it was his job to protect her. "Then why don't you explain to me right now?"

"I can't!" Nik screamed. He stormed out of the room in a millisecond to find Caroline. He wanted to tell her, but it was too dangerous. He figured he would just compel her to forget what just happened, but that would be so cruel to his dear Caroline.

He found her sitting on the bench in the park a few blocks away from their apartment. He sat beside her and offered her his handkerchief. She quickly took it from him and wiped her tears.

"You're going to leave?" her voice cracked. It pained him to see her like this. "You made me believe that you liked me." _What a stupid thing to say. Now he'll think I'm an assuming little girl_, thought Caroline. She has been saying foolish things a lot whenever they were together, it was ridiculous.

"I am, but I'm coming back, so no worries, love," he regretted telling her this because he wasn't really sure if he was coming back. "Now, please stop crying," he added.

Caroline sniffed. "Take me with you," she whimpered. She knew in her heart that he won't, but it wouldn't hurt asking, would it?

Nik looked sadly at her. "I can't, Caroline. You need to stay with Stefan while I'm away." He was feeling a bit silly because he was acting like this with her. He was known for being the cruellest vampire ever. Since when did his humanity come back? _I guess she's an exception_. "Need a hug?" he offered.

Caroline nodded and leaned into his open arms. He felt so warm in the bitter cold, and she was glad that she couldn't feel the coldness of the air. She found herself so worn out after an exhausting day, and a few minutes later, she felt asleep in his arms.

Nik gazed at her beautiful face. She looked very peaceful. He just couldn't believe that he fancied this naïve little girl. But inside this naïve little girl was a strong lady full of light.

He carried her back to Stefan's apartment and left without Rebekah. He was furious with her and he didn't want to talk to her just yet. _I need to sort things out_, he thought to himself.

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I would love to know your comments (or suggestions). **


End file.
